Tú, yo y el destino
by Hey Darling
Summary: Las vidas se conectan y desplazan, se estiran o se rechazan... incluso nos dan finales inesperados, pero siempre, siempre terminan como debieron ser.(NarutoxSakura) (TsunadexJiraiya) (RinxObito)
1. La liebre, el cazador y la serpiente

**Heme aquí de nuevo con ua historia que nacio esta mañana mientras pensaba en la vida y en mi actual pareja, no presisamente era un sentimiento agradable lo que la originó, pero así es como queda, ojala les guste y si es así espero no duden en hacermelo saber.**

 **No tengo pensado que sea un fic muy largo, como podran ver en este capítulo casí termino la primera de 3 historias que mas adelante tendran sentido entre si. Asi que calculo seran como 6 capítulos. Sin mas rodeo, los veo abajo. :D**

 **Naruto ni sus personas me pertenecen, esta historia poco tiene que ver con la historia original de Naruto, solo uso los personajes.**

 **Creditos a las creadoras de las imagenes del cover.**

 **Capitulo I**

 **La liebre, el cazador y la serpiente.**

Comencé mi día con estupor y ansiedad, en estos tiempos nunca sabias de que lado ibas a estar, o en que parte del camino quedarías marcado para siempre. La guerra había traído consigo desolación y llanto como solo ella sabe, en mi, solo había dejado retazos de lo que fue mi vida, con la piel marcada y la cara quemada por el sol comencé a andar por aquel irrelevante bosque. Sin principio ni fin. No me importaba nada, me gustaba creer que tenia oportunidad de imaginarme un mañana, y era en este bosque donde mi imaginación volaba, brincaba de roca en roca imaginando que en esos instantes donde mi cuerpo flotaba era un ave hermosa que podía surcar montañas, ilusión que desaparecía en cuanto mis pies tocaban las enormes y frías rocas, hasta que llegué, una colosal cascada que alimentaba innumerables pueblos que se extendían mas adelante, todos gobernados por el mismo desalmado hombre que me había dejado sin libertad, pero justo aquí, justo ahora, seria libre para siempre. Tantas veces escuche el llamado del río cuesta abajo, tantas veces estuve parada justo en esta misma roca que al principio me pareció el asiento perfecto para disfrutar de el hermoso paisaje que se cernía en el horizonte… extendí los brazos sintiendo los roces del aire colarse por las mangas de mi blusa, cerré los ojos… la libertad se iba de mis manos tan pronto llegaba…

Antes de cualquier movimiento mi piel se erizo, alerta y expectativa me quede inmóvil, sin respirar, mientras me aseguraba de que mis ojos fuera lo único que se movía con rápidos reflejos rodeando el lugar, el bosque era el lugar ideal para perderse, pero también para ocultarse, segura de que ese sonido antinatural como pueden ser las pisadas humanas fue producto de mi vacilación momentánea baje la guardia, mis manos en posición de ataque justo a unos centímetros de mi daga de jade.

–Tienes que estar mal de la cabeza para estar aquí sola– fueron las claras palabras de un hombre detrás de mi, tal fue mi susto que olvide que hacia mucho no escuchaba otra voz, y esta en especial, tersa y brusca no era precisamente lo mejor que el destino había podido regalarme, o al menos eso pensé fugazmente cuando el hombre me había desarmado completamente antes de si quiera poder verle el rostro.

Heme aquí como un costal de arroz colgando del caballo junto al sujeto del que carecía completo interés por conocer el nombre. Había sido demasiado amable para querer siquiera intentar matarme. Y eso en el fondo, me molestaba.

–¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?– sonreía como bobo, estaba segura, aun sin verlo a la cara, ya que mi incomoda posición no me lo permitía y a pesar de solo haberlo visto así una vez, que fue cuando luche por soltarme de su agarre podía imaginarlo justo ahora feliz y triunfal.

Conocía este camino hasta unos kilómetros mas adelante, era donde la tribu de los celtas acampaba cuando hacían sus rondines, nunca me atreví a ir mas allá. Pero poco había importado, ellos habían llegado a mi. Si mis padres me vieran sentirían tanta pena por mi, pero también poco me importaba… ¿verdad? a pesar de mis recurrentes pensamientos de autoconsolación sabia que no daba igual, preferiría mil veces morir peleando que cediendo la libertad que tanto me había costado sin más.

Respiré y espere el momento justo, mis manos atadas era el único pequeño impedimento, pero la altura de un caballo no era suficientemente mortal, y lo hice, con mis manos atadas y empuñadas me impulse de un costado del caballo, alcé mis piernas en una elegante y absurda forma que termine dandole una patada a mi captor, en una voltereta digna de una gimnasta sali corriendo en dirección a los arboles que tenia frente a mi, periendome del camino, escuche el galopeo de los caballos y alarmada comencé a brincar hacia terrenos mas borrascosos y empedrados con la ilusión de evitar mi recapturación.

Estaba a un paso de mi libertad, el arrollo que conocía perfectamente estaba frente a mi, si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría terminar con este sufrimiento, mas adelante se encontraba la pendiente, me lance al arrollo al mismo tiempo que una flecha se incrustaba en mi brazo derecho causándome estupor y un dolor inmensurable al chocar con la corriente, un hombre de cabello negro y largo quien supongo fue el que me hirió se adentro al rio para sacarme, presa del dolor cerré los ojos y no supe nada mas…

El traqueteo de la carreta me despertó, solo para hacerme consciente de lo miserable que había sido este día. Gire mi cabeza aturdida, pude escuchar gritos lejanos y la vista del hombre delgado y elegante que me atacó fue lo único que mis ojos vieron.

–No tenias que haber hecho eso–

–¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Te comportaste demasiado blando–

–La necesitamos entera o se volverá una carga–

Esa voz se me hacia tan familiar, el hombre de ojos de serpiente hablaba con el, o mejor dicho, discutían.

–Jiraya, creerás que soy estúpido, te a zampado una patada en la cara y no hiciste nada–

–No tenia a donde escapar– respondió el tal Jiraya.

Lo odiaba… a ambos.

El dolor de cabeza y fiebre que era indudable tenia me estaba haciendo delirar a tal desagrado que desee vomitar, comencé a soñar con un hombre sin rostro, ambos parados en la pendiente… los vítores me hicieron enfocar mi atención al presente. ¿Cuantos días había estado inconsciente?

¡Capitan Jiraya! Vitoreaban todos al unísono, mis ojos enfocados en el cielo veían banderas ondeando y mujeres desde los balcones saludando a sus esposos, miradas perdidas se dirigían a mi, quería ocultarme de sus miradas de despreció.

Para mi pesar no me mataron como hubiera deseado, algo mucho peor.

"Puede dormir en tu casa" será tu concubina después de todo, fueron las palabras de su líder, amo, rey… como sea que aquí le llamaran.

–Tienes tanta suerte mujerzuela– murmuró el hombre de ojos de serpiente quien se hacia llamar Orochimaru.

Todo se movió tan aprisa, no vi venir nada de lo que pasó de ahí en adelante.

Dormía con el tal Jiraya, quien increíblemente no resulto ser el hombre asqueroso que yo había pensado.

¿Por que no me habían matado? Era del clan de los enemigos.

Jiraya no me permitía hablar con los otros, principalmente por que ellos no conocían mi lengua. El si.

–¿Por qué no me dejas ir? en vista que no piensas matarme, ni ponerme una mano encima– ante estas palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció.

– Eres como una liebre, escurridiza– fueron sus únicas y escuetas palabras.

–¿Es por ti que no me han matado?–

–Si quieres mantenerte con vida lo mejor será que no hables de eso, ni hables con otros–

–¿Acaso crees que puedo hablar con ellos? soy como basura para tu pueblo, tengo entendido que deberían matarme a pedradas– sonreí irónica y melancólica.

–¿Acaso, es eso lo que quieres?– su mirada dolida oculta en su esplendor y rostro divertido fue percibida ligeramente por mi corazón acelerado.

–Ustedes acribillaron a mi gente– me acerque amenazante.

–Ese vestido te queda muy bien– acarició mi rostro sosteniendo esa risa cínica, la aparté de un manotazo impredecible. Molesto aprisionó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él.

–Deja de jugar pequeña liebre de cabellos dorados– acarició mi cabello con tanta delicadeza que me enfureció.

–Acaso morir es mejor que estar conmigo–. Sabia que no podía responder esa pregunta como me hubiera gustado, pero quizá en el fondo, prefería estar con el… y eso era algo que nadie debía saber…

Pasaron los días como una corriente imparable, Jiraya se iba pero me dejaba al cuidado de una mujer de edad avanzada, sus largos cabellos blancos atados en una coleta gruesa escondían la sabiduría de mil años y una belleza genuina, por primera vez en tres meses escuche mi lengua natal.

–¿Estas enamorada?– esas simples palabras rompieron todo en mi interior

–¿Conoces mi lengua?– pregunté mientras desviaba mi vista del gran ventanal que daba a la entrada del castillo para enfocarme en esos ojos cansados. No se que me sorprendió más, sus palabras o la loca idea de que todo este tiempo había escuchado mis conversaciones con Jiraya.

La mujer ignoro mi pregunta para añadir.

–Cuando sabes que volverá eliges los vestidos mas hermosos que el te trae de sus viajes y perfumas tu cabello en una larga trenza, solo una mujer enamorada hace algo así– Mi pecho ardía y seguramente mi rostro también. Hablaba normando tan perfecto como yo pero con un acento cansado y oxidado, como si hacia mucho no lo hiciera.

–¿Quien eres?– pregunté ansiosa. Sus ojos azules me miraron mientras se acercaba levanto su vestido y me mostró una cicatriz en su muslo de donde resaltaban unos trazos negros que reconocí al instante. Levante mi vestido y ahí estaba, la marca en el mismo lugar, o mejor dicho, tatuaje normando que nos identificaba entre nosotras. No era la ultima sobreviviente… sonreí y la abrace llorando… no sabia como había sobrevivido ni por que estaba ahí, y no me importaba, ya no me sentía sola, y estoy segura que Jiraya la eligió para estar conmigo por el mismo motivo. Nuestro abrazo fue roto por el vitoreo de una nueva victoria, corrí hacia el ventanal y lo vi, junto a ese maldecido de Orochimaru, esperé ansiosa, sabia que tenia una platica pendiente con la anciana quien se despidió tan pronto termino de preparar la bañera, me entregó unos trastos y añadió.

–El resto te lo dejo a ti– Ignore el significado de sus palabras hasta que vi a Jiraya entrar. Extendió sus brazos como si esperaba que corriera hacia él. Mi corazón gozoso se tenia prohibida algunas acciones, demostrar mi agradecimiento era una de ellas. Lo ignoré elegantemente y crucé mis brazos.

–Tan terca como siempre pequeña liebre– sonrió con esa calidez típica de él.

–Tsunade…– corregí, me miro alzando las cejas.

–Hermoso como su dueña– comenzó a desvestirse y le di la espalda, entró a la bañera. Lo miré de reojo, tenia los ojos cerrados, lucia cansado e indefenso así… su gruesa voz rompió mi estupor.

–Si no me ayudaras, podrías pasarme ese trasto que tienes en la manos…– me acerque nerviosa y me puse de cunclillas a un lado de la bañera para entregarle lo que me pedía, no era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero si la primera que estaba tan cerca de él, de su calor. No me di cuenta cuando solté un suspiro y lleve mis manos a su pecho, el abrió los ojos sorprendido, comencé a tallar su pecho con la esponja evitando mirarlo, no me era indiferente la forma en que me devoraba con sus orbes café. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras yo cumplía con el labor que la anciana me había encomendado… en un movimiento lento su mano aprisiono las mías y no pude evitar encontrar mi mirada con la suya, en ese momento nada me importo, el vapor del agua rompía su imagen haciéndolo ver misterioso y mas apuesto de lo que era, o de lo que quería aceptar, se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los míos al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se posaba en mi nuca para que no pudiera escapar… no era necesario, no lo haría. Fui condenada con este amor que comenzó a crecer dentro de mi. En un acto imprudente me abrazó y me jaló dentro de la bañera junto a el, arruinando mi vestido, nos besamos hasta cansarnos… ni el vestido ni mi pasado se hicieron presentes…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **¿Qué les parecio?... el proximo capitulo (que no tengo idea cuando escribire :( ) será el rapido desenlace de esta primera historia.**_

 _ **Si te gustó no dudes en mandarme un mensaje, no te cuesta mucho y me haces enteramente feliz, me inspiras a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Matta Nee**_


	2. La liebre, el cazador y la serpiente II

**Les agradesco el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia :)**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes como entretenimiento para escribir historias ficticias.**

 **Creditos a los autores de la imagen que uso de portada.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **La liebre, el cazador y la serpiente II**

 **–Europa 1200 a. C–**

Si hay una sola palabra que pudiera describir estos últimos días era: Felicidad.

Pura, como nunca antes, no podía remembrar algún momento de mi vida que fuese así de puro y perfecto. Y que siguiera existiendo. Todo se había ido, y solo me quedaba él.

Solté un suspiro.

 **-Jiraiya-**

Embelesado con el resplandor dorado de su piel pura bajo los rayos del sol, bañada en ese mágico danzar de gotas de diamante que corrían su cuerpo, esa mañana calurosa que llegó como un regalo a la tempestad del invierno hacia su efecto en mi.

Sentado bajo el árbol de almendro disfruté de la vista que aquella ninfa me permitía disfrutar.

–Deja de mirar– murmuró contrarrestando mis pensamientos, reí por su forma tan libre de expresar su inconformidad.

–No te estaba mirando pequeña liebre– me incline indiferente apartando mi vista de su cuerpo. La escuché pronunciar improperios y reí con mas ganas, por dentro, claro.

–Jiraiya, ya me estaba preguntando donde te habías metido– Apareció mi compañero de guerra prácticamente de la nada, sorprendido por que me agarrase con la guardia baja comencé a sentirme ansioso, no por mi, por ella. Me puse de pie sin ocultar mi sorpresa. Antes de responder mire a Tsunade que visiblemente molesta se hundía casi completamente en el río.

–No sabia que tenia que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que me plazca en mi tiempo libre– reí nervioso mientras me alejaba con clara intención de apartarlo de ahí. El papel que jugaba la rubia en mi vida era en apariencia pura diversión para los ojos de los demás.

–Oh vamos… déjame disfrutar de la vista– susurró visiblemente extasiado mientras se dirigía en dirección opuesta a mi, no pensé ni dude, lo tome del brazo y se detuvo en seco.

–Deja a la señorita tomar su baño… hablemos de nuestros asuntos– Lo mire con molestia oculta en un gesto amable e indiferente.

–Vaya que te volviste egoísta– se soltó y me siguió, no sin antes darle una mirada a Tsunade que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

–Esta mujercita… ¿Se esta volviendo una adicción o algo? Nunca te había visto tan, distraído–

–¿Distraído?– pregunté confundido, el bosque empezaba a expandirse frente a nosotros.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, hasta el rey teme perder a uno de sus mejores guerreros– sus palabras entre broma y verdad no ocultaban la amenaza que jamas había percibido en él.

–Cumplo con sus mandatos, le he dado tierras y poder, su inconformidad mal infundada me es indiferente–

–Vaya que te volviste socarrón e impetuoso– atinó a decir

–Cree que deberías casarte pronto… teme perderte entre las faldas de esta mujer–

–¿Esta hablando el rey o estas hablando tu?– me burlé

–Somos compañeros, casi hermanos, supongo que también hablo por mi– se recargó en un árbol

–Nunca te había visto así, bajas la guardia muy fácilmente, no quiero que eso nos cueste la vida, y sobre la mujer, el rey nunca la aceptara como "tú mujer", así que es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, bastante tienes con que la aceptara como tu concubina, ahora bien…– su tono serio captó mi atención –si llegara a saber que le mentiste no solo ella correría el riesgo de morir, si no que tu también, pero puede que te perdone por ser quien eres…–

–¿Crees que eso no lo se?– escupí molesto –No te hagas ideas equivocadas, es verdad, es muy buena en la cama, pero no tengo sentimientos por ella– mentí

–Si eso dices supongo que esta charla no tiene sentido, y… espero me dejes probarla, somos camaradas, ¿No?– tragué conteniendo una rabia desconocida que nacía desde lo mas profundo de mis entrañas.

–Cuando me canse, quizá…– reí –¿Qué es lo que te urgía tanto que no pudiste esperar a que volviera?– cambié de tema con indiferencia, nunca me había sentido tan indefenso y vulnerable ante nadie mas; Orochimaru lo sintió.

–El rey quiere verte…–

…

–No me da confianza…–

–Tsunade…– musite mientras apartaba la cortina traslúcida que me apartaba de su divina presencia.

–No te pido que confíes en el, confía en mi–

–Estuvo a punto de matarme– se giró reflejando furia que pocas veces reflejaba en su mascara de sumisión que creía debía mantener por apariencia.

Esta mujer era todo menos sumisa, no podía ocultarlo, y yo, lo amaba.

–Solo será un día– me posé detrás de su pequeño cuerpo y lo aprisione suavemente sobre mi pecho, amaba el olor a gardenia y río que brotaba de su piel de melocotón, su aliento dulce era lo mas perfecto que había sentido nunca y aprovechaba cada beso para embriagarme en el, agradecía que ella se entregara por voluntad propia, nunca podría haberla tocado de no ser así.

….

La vi levantarse de la cama con total parsimonia mientras terminaba de vestirme, tenia que salir ya si no quería que la noche llegara antes de mi arribo al pueblo vecino.

Estos sentimientos extraños que desconocía hasta ahora me hacían dudar hasta de mi propia sombra, pero prefería pensar que era solo el efecto que Tsunade tenia en mi.

Amaba su lengua natal, amaba sus intentos por aprender más de la mía y sus berrinches de mujer libre y caprichosa que muchas veces me sacaban de quicio, pero lo arreglábamos bien bajo las sabanas.

Al verla mover su largo cabello por sobre su hombro, indiferente a mi escrutinio, imaginé por un instante que alguien intentase arrebatármela y el terror se filtró sin permiso por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Evadí ese pensamiento como muchas otras veces y me acerque a ella quien me miraba con ese dejo de tristeza reflejado en sus orbes castañas.

Me senté lentamente y levanté su mentón para que me mirara.

–Se que tienes miedo– tomé su mano que vagaba por su cabello en un intento por acomodarlo, me miró con los ojos acuosos – se que te traje aquí sin preguntarte si esta era la vida que querías, pero… ojalá comprendas que esta vida es mejor de lo que este mundo podía ofrecerte, si no te traía aquí a mi lado solo Dios sabe que habría sido de ti– mis palabras sonaban tan duras incluso para mi, pero no por ello dejaban de ser la cruda verdad, ella no tenia que saber cual era mi deber con el rey ni por qué seguía trabajando para el. La besé como despedida.

– Anciana– la mujer que se entretenía bordando en la sala me miró visiblemente molesta por ese apodo. – Cuídala…– dije regalándole una amplia sonrisa, asintió mientras me despedía.

Cabalgue hacia las montañas, mi caballo exhausto y hambriento comenzó a pedir atención, logrando que aligerara el paso, un sentimiento extraño me acompañaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y el clima comenzó a descomponerse de forma antinatural poniendo en juego mi tarea. El rey me había enviado al sur para avisar a nuestros aliados de la próxima estrategia de ataque, información que no confiaba a nadie. Ni si quiera a Orochimaru.

La lluvia se hizo presente antes de que pudiera continuar mi camino, conforme más esperaba, el clima reclamaba la tierra con mas fuerza y poder. Un rayo causó que mi caballo relinchara aterrado. Era imposible avanzar y la noche ya se había hecho presente. No había un resguardo seguro en medio de la nada. Volver no le haría gracia a el rey pero no había otro camino. Hubiese deseado terminar con esto la mañana siguiente y volver a casa.

Entre la lluvia y el lodo cayó la madrugada, afortunadamente los truenos eran un pequeño recaudo que se quedaba atrás con cada galope. Mojado y exhausto vislumbre la entrada al pueblo que llamaba hogar, entregué mi caballo a la guardia nocturna que se daba permiso de descansar a estas horas de la madrugada con el peligro ahuyentado gracias al terreno ganado en las batallas.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, miré el horizonte que se extendía frente a mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Tsunade no me dejara entrar así a la cama, pensé mientras miraba mi ropa mojada y sucia. Reí al recordarla.

Llegue a la entrada de mi casa sacándome las botas y lanzándolas lejos, me extrañó que el candelabro estuviera apagado. Saqué mi llave y la introduje asombrándome al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta… mi corazón se detuvo, con temor la abrí lentamente para encontrarme con la anciana Kurenai atada de pies y manos farfullando, sin pensar me acerque y la solté sin darle tiempo de decir nada, corrí a buscar a Tsunade y lo que vi acabo con mi cordura. Orochimaru me miró sorprendido y en un acto reflejo se separó de ella que tenia su rostro desencajado por tanto llorar. Saque mi daga y sin pensarlo lo apuñalé… lo vi arrastrase. Me dirigí a Tsunade, la solté y la abracé lamentando su dolor.

–¿Crees que tendrás tu patética historia de amor?– gruñó el maldito

Lo ignoré

–Lo siento, no debí dejarte sola– susurré mientras la abrazaba sin poder contener las lagrimas.

–Estas aquí…– murmuró mostrándome una triste sonrisa

– Tenemos que irnos– la cargué. Tomé el primer vestido que vi y la saqué de ahí.

–No podrás huir, ni si quiera tú– Siguió hablando provocando que le diera una patada que seguramente le había roto la quijada. Lo deje ahí, como la basura que era.

–Kurenai, tenemos que irnos– Me incline hacia ella

–No tendrás mucho tiempo… váyanse ustedes–

–No seas terca vieja– grité

–Tu hermana me necesita aquí, me necesitara cuando esto se sepa– Tragué con dolor al escucharla.

–Volveré por ustedes… te lo prometo, dile a Shizune que lo lamento…– no hay forma de explicar la impotencia que sentí al abandonarlas, pero ellas tenían una oportunidad de vivir, y Tsunade…

Ella sería apedreada hasta la muerte.

Cogí el primer caballo que encontré en la caballeriza y huimos.

 ** _–Japon 2017–_**

–Hey, ¡cuidado!– escuché que gritaron a lo lejos. Cuando busque la dirección de esas palabras una rápida y perfecta esfera llamada balón se dirigía peligrosamente hacia mi. Sintiéndola ya en mi cara cerré los ojos. No pasó nada. Los abrí lentamente y estaba ahí, frente a mi, salvándome como siempre…

–Ten cuidado– su actitud desinteresada calaba, y mucho, cuando muchas veces lo vi romperse frente a mi y amarme sin control en algunas noches, habían pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que su sola imagen me perturbaba y confundía, me gustaba imaginar que lo mismo sucedía con él, pero quizá solo soy lo que parece, un ente de su pasado, como el tenia que serlo para mi.

No dije nada. Lo vi alejarse jugando el balón en sus manos como todo un experto.

La universidad era una patada en el trasero si tenias que ver al que fue el amor de tu vida vagar por ahí constantemente. Ese maldito rubio de ojos azules…

–Sakura– Su voz gruesa me regreso al presente, Sasuke que se encontraba unos pasos delante de mi le regaló una mirada vaga a mi ex novio que fue correspondida con aparente indiferencia. –¿Vas a venir?– Se giró y avanzó sin esperarme. Apresuré el paso. Sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mi, pero quizá, como siempre, era mi imaginación.

 **Probablemente se queden con cara de wtf!. No piensen que me fume algo, tal cual la escribo hasta el momento es como me imagine que sería, a partir de aquí navegare en los rios de mi imaginación para terminar como he planeado que termine.**

 **Como mencioné en el summary; Es un conjunto de 3 historias que al final se conectan. Pensaba terminar la historia de Tsunade y Jiraiya en este capítulo pero creo que meti mucho drama al final y aun hay espacio para el desenlace de los primeros personajes en el proximo capítulo. No tenia pensado aún hablar sobre la relación que tendrian Naruto y Sakura hasta el final. Pero creo que entre más enrede esto más emocionante será el final.**

 **Espero no decepcionar a nadie, pero sobre todo a mi misma. Me encanta escribir pero no les mentire que se siente TAN BIEN cuando alguien disfruta lo que haces y sobre todo, te lo hace saber. Asi que, sin mas me despido agradeciendo nuevamente a los que me agregaron a favoritos en el primer capítulo.**

 _ **Byronx**_ _ **:**_ _Tengo el reto de que algunas de mis historias tienen a los mas duros criticos, jaja, y vamos que eso es bueno, me ayuda a mejorar, sinceramente; Admito que no suelo pensar mucho en que persona estoy narrando, y ojala no te confunda con mis variaciones, hasta el momento creo que mantengo el ritmo, pero mi estado de animo afecta mucho a ello. A veces me siento mas inspirada que otras veces (como todos), por ello demoro en actualizar, tengo que ponerme en modo "escritor coherente" y creeme no es facil, tengo variaciones de humor a veces atemorizantes. Ojala te siga gustando la historia. Y mil gracias por tu review. :)_

 _Los invito a leer "_ _ **Susurros del Mar**_ _" un fic que me gusta bastante y releeo una y otra vez. Enserio .-._

 **Hasta pronto. :)**


	3. Natsu Matsuri

**Hola chicos, las cosas ya se ponen candentes aquí, jaja. Por cierto, soy muy mala para la Historia (fechas y blabla) así que no indaguen mucho .. jaja.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear historias que compartir con ustedes.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Natsu Matsuri**

 **Europa 1200 a.c.**

Tsunade no se quejó, pero era consciente de su cansancio y malestar.

–Descansemos– No era el momento, ni el lugar, pero no podia ignorar el malestar de Tsunade… y el hecho de que ese bastardo a quien le confie mi espalda tantas veces me hubiera apuñalado de esa forma.

Queria vomitar de la impotencia.

–No podemos, a penas andamos unas horas…– sus ojos rojos e hinchados seguían siendo hermosos, pero el brillo que los acompañaba se había esfumado.

–Ven– la bajé con cuidado al descubrir los golpes y moretones que tenia por todo su cuerpo, al notar como mi rostro se contraía de dolor e impotencia posó sus blancas manos sobre las mías intentando consolarme en silencio.

–Estaré bien– Sonrió con una fuerza fugaz y eterea. No pude decirle nada, solamente la atraje a mi cuerpo queriendo expresarle sin palabras que ella no era cualquier mujer en mi vida, ella era simplemente la única.

 **Japon 2017**

–¡Frente!– gritó la brabucona de mi amiga Ino. Habian pasado dos días desde mi ultimo encuentro con Naruto y por mas que deseara negarlo quería verlo, quería toparme por accidente con él y mirar sus orbes azules. –¿Estas lista para esta noche?– me preguntó sacandome bruscamente de mi trance.

–Esta noche… ya, el festival–

–Sai invito a unos amigos… la pasaremos genial– Para Ino, "pasarla genial" solo significaba una cosa, alcohol y sexo, o dos…

–¡Paso!– espete levantando la palma de la mano.

–No seas aguafiestas Sakura– Me miro complice, sabia que era inutil intentar convencerme.

–Ino– rodé los ojos molesta –Sabes que salgo con Sasuke– la vi hacer una mueca

–Toda la universidad piensa que es gay ¡por amor de dios!– se rio, seguramente recordando nuestra infancia cuando solíamos estar detrás de el, ambas, locas por el Uchiha…

–No lo es… solo…– no habían palabras, no hablaría de mi inexistente vida intima con él, ni de lo seco y frío que podía llegar a ser.

–¿No lo han hecho, o si?– su cara picara tenia escrita la respuesta.

–Si quieres olvidar al tonto de Naruto vas a necesitar alguien más candente y amoroso en la cama–

–Pero salgo con Sasuke, punto final– atajé mientras cerraba mi casillero de golpe.

La voz molesta de un nuevo "no" invitado me puso peor –¿Quieres acaso que lo publique en el diario de la universidad? "Yo Sakura Haruno salgo con Sasuke Uchiha" – se burlo el novio de mi amiga, me puse roja al ser consciente de que casi grito eso ultimo por que Naruto que venia junto a él quien en automatico me regaló una rapida e insipida mirada y como todo macho alfa se despidio de Sai con uno de esos jueguitos de mano tipo "somos camaradas" miren todos.

Ino consciente de la situación no dejó pasar el momento –¿Tienes que ser tan estupido?– lo regañó cuando Naruto se alejó lo suficiente. –Las cosas estan tensas y tú haciendo tus comentarios burdos– se cruzó de brazos alejando al paliducho que luchaba por abrazarla.

–Sai, ese comentario era completamente innecesario– añadí molesta.

–Dos contra uno, no es justo, ademas, prácticamente se lo gritaste a la cara, yo solo aligere el momento– asomó esa escueta sonrisa que gritaba, "te estoy tomando el pelo, y me encanta".

–¿Y eso debería de importarle? Mi vida ya no tiene nada que ver con él– lo vi reír sinico, acomode mis libros sobre mi pecho y respire profundamente –Esta noche ire con Sasuke al festival, ni sueñes con esa extraña cita que tenias en mente.– añadí a mi amiga rubia quien no perdio oportunidad para irse contra su novio.

Escuche como Ino lo regañaba una y otra vez mientras me alejaba dando zancadas. Era verdad, Naruto no merecía ni la mas mínima atención de mi parte, fue él quien termino conmigo y al comenzar a salir con Sasuke unos meses después fue tan descarado para hacer publico su compromiso con Hinata, la niña perfecta, tímida, inocente y con aura angelical, había sido un golpe bajo.

Yo no tenia dudas sobre mi, sabia perfectamente quien era, Sakura Haruno, no tenia el cuerpo mas sexy del mundo pero me gustaba como era, no era la chica tierna que todo chico añoraba como esposa, pero creí…. creí que Naruto amaba eso de mi. Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, –mierda– murmure molesta conmigo misma, mi autoestima se fue por el caño.

No fui al salón.

Estaba tan bien unos minutos antes… sequé discretamente las pequeñas gotas de dolor que se me habían escapado y busque un lugar alejado y solo, mientras avanzaba miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza… cumpleaños, fiestas, aniversarios, vacaciones…. ahí estabas, 7 años de relación que acabaron en esto, en la nada.

¿Qué hice?, a veces los recuerdos pueden mas, a veces las sonrisas y muestras de cariño pueden hacer borrar tantas noches de llanto descontrolado… solo tenia buenos recuerdos, era estúpido y patético, pero se que fue real, solo en eso confiaba, o quizá quería seguir excusando a Naruto de ser un maldito patan y en el fondo de mi corazón quería darle una explicación a todo esto…

 **Europa 1200 a.c.**

–Toma…– extendí la hermosa daga esmeralda que portaba Tsunade el día que nos encontramos.

Brilló con el reflejo del sol.

La miró con ojos resplandecientes –Pensé que la había perdido– la guardó bajo su vestido.

–Tsunade…– rompí la extraña atmósfera de incertidumbre, tenia un mal presentimiento y quería disiparlo con buenos recuerdos. Me miró con esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba. –Tengo que confesarte… aquel día que nos conocimos no fue la primera vez que te vi– sonreí melancólico al recordar ese momento tan especial que guardaba en mis mas recónditos y apreciados recuerdos.

Me miró extrañada y curiosa.

–¿Me espiabas?– frunció el ceño mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre mi.

Reí –No… bueno, yo lo llamaría tomar precauciones… desde que te vi– la mire a los ojos –creo que me enamore de ti…– la vi sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. –Estabas demasiado cerca del campamento, solo era cuestión de días antes de que te mataran… o algo peor– bajé la mirada – amaba verte libre– añadí, era cierto –Ahora mas que nunca desearía poder darte esa libertad– la vi abrazarse a si misma–

–Nunca entenderé los designios de Dios, ni del destino Jiraiya… pero haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme– añadió, sentí que me ocultaba algo, y así como eso era verdad, también lo era el hecho de que no me lo diría.

Subí al caballo y la ayude a que montara junto a mi, su cabello aun mantenía rezagos de fragancia a jazmín, me encantaba olerlo en ella…

Nos desviamos del camino para perdernos dentro del bosque.

 **Japon 2010**

 _–Naruto, ¿Esta bien lo que estamos haciendo?– susurré_

 _–Me dijiste que querías ver las luciérnagas– sonrió mientras cortaba la malla del parque_

 _–Si, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que también quería ir a la cárcel– agregue tronándome los nudillos y rodando los ojos por el lugar._

 _–Necesitas un poco más de aventura amor– pauso su labor para darme un beso largo e imprevisto. Me sonrojé. –Es la mejor vista que tendrás, te lo aseguro– Era cierto, no había lugar mas perfecto que el parque para ver las luciérnagas, desgraciadamente hace años lo habían comenzado a cerrar a partir de las 6 de la noche._

 _Estaba nerviosa y asustada, no paraba de mirar a los alrededores._

 _–No iras a la carcel Sakura, solo tienes 15 años– lo escuche reír._

 _–Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el problema, bobo– me abanique, era un crepúsculo de verano realmente caluroso, mientras todos festejaban el fNatsu Matsuri aquí estaba yo, como una delincuente junto a mi novio. Un loco rubio cumpliendo los sueños de una niña de 7 años…_

 _–Ven – Me tendió la mano con esa sonrisa radiante que me calentaba el corazón y me ayudó a pasar la cerca a trompicones. Tan pronto pasamos el monte una laguna se extendió frente a nosotros, una hermosa laguna iluminada por la inesperada luna llena que llegó al caer la noche. Mientras yo estaba maravillada con el espectáculo Naruto se alejo unos pasos. –Mira esto– murmuró mientras arrojaba una piedra a los matorrales causando que cientos de luciérnagas comenzaran a bailar a nuestro alrededor..._

 _Fue esa noche cuando supe que quería pasar cada día junto al chico de cabello dorado. Solo el podía hacerme sonreír de tal forma, solo el encendía esa llama en mi aburrido corazón lleno de preocupaciones y madurez._

 _–Naruto…– susurré sin aliento, embelezada._

 _–Feliz aniversario princesa– Ese día cumplimos un año de novios. Y esa misma noche junto a aquel brillante y resplandeciente halo de luz fundimos nuestras almas en un baile inexperto, torpe y lleno de hormonas alborotadas, pero tan perfecto a su manera, nos amábamos, de eso estoy completamente segura._

 **Japon 2017**

Era una masoquista, no había palabra que me describiera mejor, hacia 6 años de aquel día, y en lugar de pensar en mi apuesto novio con quien debería sentirme plena y feliz, pensaba en aquel doloroso recuerdo. Saqué mi móvil para revisar la hora.

Demasiado pronto. Pensé, siempre tengo que ser tan puntual…

La luz del sol hacia poco se había escondido dejando pinceladas de naranja en el horizonte.

Mi yukata color cereza era realmente caluroso… pensé mientras jadeaba cuesta arriba.

–Frente– Me gritó Ino unos metros mas adelante. Por más que deseara madurar esta mujer me seguía llamando así, era imposible. La ignoré hasta que estuve frente a ella.

–¿A quien quieres impresionar con ese elegante yukata?– me codeo socarrona.

–A nadie, y para que lo sepas, sigo molesta con tu noviecito tonto– miré a Sai que a sabiendas se escondía tímidamente tras su novia.

–Perdón, ya te pedí disculpas cientos de veces– Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

–Pues te costara mas que cientos de disculpas– añadí, realmente estaba molesta.

–Esta bien, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto– dijo misterioso con esa sonrisa cínica que a veces realmente odiaba. El camino se hizo corto entre bromas y charlas escolares, cosa que agradecí internamente pues el calor amenazaba con volverme loca… hasta que finalmente llegamos. Los puestos de comida, juegos y artesanías se extendían en un tumulto de niños, jóvenes y adultos que se fusionaban en un bullicio de alegría y algarabía. Cerca de los arboles entre la oscuridad andaban parejas que deseaban estar a solas, niños con luces de bengala iluminando los pasillos empedrados, lamparas de papel colgadas por doquier… no pude evitar recordar aquel día, donde todas estas luces frente a mi no eran mas que pequeños insectos luminosos que adornaban el azul de sus ojos.

¿Por qué me diste recuerdos tan hermosos si al final todo acabaría? pensé sintiendo mi corazón romperse. Inmediatamente, como analgésico, pensé en Sasuke, saqué mi móvil y le marqué.

Buzón.

–¿Todo bien?– preguntó Ino

–Aaah, si, solo estaba revisando la hora– Mentí. No deseaba dictaminar aún que sería mal tercio. Anduve con ellos mas del tiempo establecido para ser un pequeño estorbo. Me aleje unos metros para insistir al movil de Sasuke.

–¿Sakura?– respondió finalmente.

–¿Quien más?– murmuré sarcástica, no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaría la llamada, su tono de sorpresa, llamarme por mi nombre obviando el hecho de que si en su celular me tiene guardada como "Sakura" es por que soy yo…

–Disculpa…– Ahí iba.

–Si Sasuke… esta bien, estoy pasándola genial, Ino trajo unos amigos– mentí para no sentirme estúpida. –Si… hasta pronto– colgué.

Esta bien Sakura, actua normal.

Me acerque a Ino y Sai mientras este ultimo intentaba inútilmente ganar un peluche para ella.

–Sakura el espectáculo esta por comenzar, deberiamos irnos acercando para ganar buenos lugares, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?– miró al rededor buscandolo inútilmente.

–No vendrá– solté avergonzada, me sentia tan estupida con mi yukata. La vi torcer la boca molesta. –Esta terminando un trabajo en casa de Karin– añadí escusandolo como tantas veces, si se notaba lo patan que era obviamente pensarían que yo era la tonta por andar con ese patan. Y lo era, eso era lo peor.

Mis amigos compartieron una mirada complice que no paso desapercibida.

–Sakura– Ino tomo mis manos entre las suyas –Tenemos que hablar– Su mirada seria y falta de afecto me asustó.

–¿Esta… esta todo bien?– Comence a sentirme incomoda.

–Las dejo– intervino Sai. Nos dejó solas. Ino me guió hasta unos arboles a unos metros donde no se escuchaba tanto bullicio.

–No, Sakura esto no es facil para mi, eres mi amiga pero tienes que saberlo…. si no te dije antes era por que no estaba segura pero…– la vi bajar la mirada avergonzada y triste. Respiró hondo mientras yo me comia las uñas internamente.

–No me asustes…– fue lo único que pude balbucear.

–Sasuke te esta engañando desde hace varias semanas– Ahí estaba. Parpadee varias veces y me aleje de ella, como si eso fuera a ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Había una banca justo frente a un árbol enorme, uno muy hermoso que podía esconder perfectamente todo lo que yo era en ese momento. Una dejada, una tonta, ¿Había algo malo en mi?. Me senté. Ino se acercó a mi.

–Creo que quiero estar sola– rompí el eterno silencio que era casi palpable hasta entonces.

–Mereces a alguien mejor, lo encontraras– me consoló.

–Ve a divertirte– la miré sonriendo, quería que lo hiciera, Sai se iría el próximo año de intercambio y no estaría en el próximo festival. No arruinaría su noche con esto.

–No te dejare sola–

–Ino… sabes que no hace falta–

–Cuando paso lo de Naruto no pude estar ahí–

–No te sigas culpando por eso, son boberías–

–Sabes que Naruto no fue una bobería, todos sabíamos lo mucho que ambos se am…–

–¡Basta!– levante la voz –No, si nos hubiéramos amado el estaría aquí justo ahora– ¿Estaba llorando por Naruto?.

Que desastre.

–No pienso dejarte sola–

–Es que lo necesito, hazme el gran favor de ir con Sai y pasarlo genial con él, el próximo año no estará y no quiero que sea mi culpa que esta noche se convierta en un desastre– respiré.

–Esta bien… volveré en un momento…– la vi bajar la mirada y alejarse. Me quede ahí sentada acunada por la oscuridad que me escondía de los transeúntes curiosos. Me recargué en el árbol a falta de respaldo y aspire la pureza que me regalaba. Me sinceré conmigo misma. No amaba a Sasuke pero descubrir que me engaño fue un golpe bajo, y uno muy duro. A pesar de eso, solo pensaba en Naruto y en la infinidad de memorias que compartía con él. Abrí los ojos y miré entre la copa del sagrado y frondoso árbol que se extendía con una belleza magistral sobre mi, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron en ese preciso momento, cerré los ojos nuevamente.

 **Japon verano del 2010**

 _–El pasto pica… – susurré._

 _–Mira las locuras que tengo que hacer por ti– su risa nada discreta me hizo darle un golpe._

 _–Cállate Naruto, nos van a descubrir… ahora si cruzamos la raya, esto fue el colmo de tus locuras… – me abracé a su pecho desnudo de adolescente._

 _–Ven– me acostó sobre él. Los fuegos artificiales se extendieron por el horizonte en ese justo momento. –Mira… todas aquellas luces junto con estas– señalo las luciérnagas que bailaban alrededor. –No son nada comparado con la luz que irradian tus ojos…– sonreí mientras las intermitentes luces se iban y venían. –Te amo Sakura…–_

 _–Te amo Naruto…– cerré los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios._

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola sujetillos perdidos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Les ASEGURO que al final todo tendra sentido. :)**

 **Estoy intentando cambiar mi estilo de narración para (segun yo) hacerlo mas llevadero. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han añadido mis otras historias (y ésta) en favoritos. LOS AMO**

 **Laura; Si te soy sincera me encanta enredar mis historias, siento que eso incrementa el interes (segun yo...) aun que al final no se ni como la voy a terminar. jajaja Saludos wapa :)**

 **Guest (?) jaja, hazte una cuenta! XD Espero no decepcionarte con el final de Orochimaru! Ya tengo todo planeado. Será en el proximo capítulo (oooh deja vu, esto lo dije en el capítulo anterior). Saludos, espero tenerte hasta el final.**

 **GRACIAS, ME HACEN EL DÍA!.**

 **Matta nee**

 **P.S. A quienes siguen mis otras historias, NO LAS HE OLVIDADO es que entré en ciclado automatico :( denme tiempo. Besos.**


	4. Libertad

**En el capítulo anterior...**

 **Japon verano del 2010**

–El pasto pica… – susurré.

–Mira las locuras que tengo que hacer por ti– su risa nada discreta me hizo darle un golpe.

–Cállate Naruto, nos van a descubrir… ahora si cruzamos la raya, esto fue el colmo de tus locuras… – me abracé a su pecho desnudo de adolescente.

–Ven– me acostó sobre él. Los fuegos artificiales se extendieron por el horizonte en ese justo momento. –Mira… todas aquellas luces junto con estas– señalo las luciérnagas que bailaban alrededor. –No son nada comparado con la luz que irradian tus ojos…– sonreí mientras las intermitentes luces se iban y venían. –Te amo Sakura…–

–Te amo Naruto…–

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Libertad**

 **Japon 2017**

–Te amo Naruto– susurré mientras mi flash back terminaba en el presente. –Pero te tengo que olvidar– Abrí los ojos sintiéndome mejor, ya nada importaba, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke…

Un ligero ruido me puso alerta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano grande y fuerte me cubrió la boca imposibilitándome hablar, su otro brazo rodeo mi cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo, me estremecí de miedo. Comencé a forcejear cuando un aroma y candor tan familiares como mi reflejo en el espejo golpeo mi mente.

–Te soltare si prometes no gritar– susurró junto a mi oido creando una ola de sensaciones dormidas. Dejé de forcejear. Agitada y sorprendida evité enfrentarlo. –¿Lo prometes?– insistió, moví la cabeza afirmativamente, poco a poco aflojo el agarre pero no me soltó. Antes de poder reaccionar con la furia creciente dentro de mi él con un movimiento ágil y seguro me giro para abrazarme sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Me quede inmóvil, mi corazón latía, probablemente ni respiraba. Se apartó mirándome de arriba a abajo descaradamente. –¿Para quien te arreglaste así?–

–Para ti no, obviamente– añadí molesta –¿¡Que fue todo esto!?– intenté ponerme de pie pero su agarre no me permitió alejarme mas de un centímetro.

–No te vayas…– Una lluvia de emociones cayeron sobre mi golpeándome como meteoritos, -hacia mucho que no sentía el calor de tu cuerpo tan cerca de mi… - susurró confundiéndome.

–No se a que estas jugando Naruto…– me solté rompiéndome en mil pedazos por dentro, pero no lo iba a demostrar. No me detuvo. Lo mire con los ojos llorosos. No había un solo rastro de duda en su mirada, como si yo estuviera loca.

–Fúgate conmigo– ni un ápice de broma, duda, chiste… estaba hablando enserio, el fuego consumía sus pupilas mientras me miraba.

El sonido hueco de mi bolso al golpear el piso me trajo al presente.

–Nunca creíste que te había dejado de amar, ¿verdad?– su risa cínica en ese momento estaba de más. Estaba confundida, nerviosa, ¿feliz? un poco… mis manos estaban temblando.

–¿Como te atreves a venir aquí y decirme eso?– dije entredientes intentando no causar mas revuelo ante los transeúntes que miraban curiosos de vez en cuando.

–Lo sabias…–

–Lo sabría si me lo hubieras dicho, estúpido– lo golpeé.

–Sakura, te lo explicare, lo prometo… – agarró aire –Pero tenemos que irnos ya– me tomó de la mano, odiaba su seguridad, odiaba su sonrisa cínica como si solo lo que él sintiera fuera importante, estaba tan seguro de mis sentimientos hacia él que no tenia ni un ápice de duda sobre mi, siempre había sido así, de niños prometía una y mil veces que me haría su novia, yo lo molestaba y le decía que me caía mal y que solo tenia ojos para Sasuke, pero jamas logré hacer que dudara de si mismo… quizá, solo quizá… lo amaba desde entonces pero no quería verlo ganar. Justo como ahora.

–Detente– me solté –No ire a ningún lado, ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?– metió la mano en su pantalón y saco dos papeles.

–Nuestro tren sale en una hora princesa, te amo y nos vamos a ir de aquí, te explicare todo, mírame– se acerco y cubrió mi rostro con sus manos acercándome a él, todo este desastre tiene una explicación, nos amamos, no tengo una sola duda sobre eso, estaba esperando este día para largarme de aquí contigo, eres tan correcta y terca que no aceptarías de otro modo, te vienes conmigo por que sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi– sonrió y me besó.

Atrabancado, terco y atrabancado eran las palabras que mejor definían a este hombre. ¿Lo peor?

Era verdad.

Esa noche nos fugamos.

 **Europa 1820**

–Kakashi, tienes que ver esto– hablé visiblemente emocionado a mi compañero de excursion.

–¿Que encontraste?– el peliblanco se acercó curioso a la excavación que tomaba lugar en un pueblo lejano al norte de Francia.

–Mira– levanto una pieza esmeralda perfectamente tallada

–Es… ¿una daga?– la observo curioso.

–Eso debe valer una fortuna–

–Así es… pero no la venderé–

–¿Que haras con ella?–

–Ya veras–

–¿Tiene algo que ver con Rin?– preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

Me reí, me conocía demasiado bien.

 **Europa 1200**

 ** _Tsunade_**

Él andaba a paso firme y me dejaba descansar de vez en cuando, estábamos exhaustos, nuestros cuerpos solo pedían descanso, de amor y otras cosas no pedía nada, solo nuestras miradas sedientas de libertad, de tregua que se cruzaban en una interminable batalla donde ambos añorábamos ver emociones que nunca existirían. escuchar palabras que nunca se dirían.

Era el fin.

Lo miré de reojo, su perfil fuerte y sereno, estaba expuesta y llamando a la muerte pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía más segura que en toda mi vida, cubrí su mano con la mía y evité mirarlo aun cuando sentí que él lo hacia. Ya no podia andar, no podíamos detenernos tampoco. El caballo estaba a unos metros caer rendido…

–Mira pequeña liebre– nos detuvimos –Aquí fue donde te conocí– señalo el camino oculto entre las hierbas.

Andamos en esa dirección y llegamos al rió donde Orochimaru me disparó la flecha que me privó de mi libertad.

Nos acercamos a beber agua y a descansar, los últimos momentos fueron tan pacíficos, no pude pedir más.

–Tsunade yo…–

–No lo digas– Lo callé gentilmente, no quería escucharlo y que arruinara el momento.

–Ven acá– Pidió, me acomode entre sus brazos, la cascada estaba a unos metros de nosotros, las aves surcaban el cielo adornando el paisaje digno de verse pocas veces en la vida.

–Ojalá pueda encontrarte nuevamente… – murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos

–Lo haremos amor, y… ojalá tome las decisiones correcta en el momento correcto– murmuró mientras me aprisionaba fuerte contra su pecho, cerré los ojos.

El eco de los cascos de caballos me hicieron volver al presente, Nos levantamos rapidamente, Jiraiya avanzo junto a mi hacia el acantilado, miró el precipicio, leí en su mente que pensaba saltar, con mucha suerte sobreviviríamos, pero suerte no era la forma correcta de llamar a aquello de lo que depende tu vida.

La figura sepulcral y demacrada de Orochimaru se hizo presente.

–Traicionaste a tu gente por una zorra– aún herido y cansado no dejaba de soltar veneno, sostenía su arco con maestría a pesar de no aparentar tener fuerza suficiente para usarlo. Mas allá había muchos más soldados, tal como esperábamos, pero Orochimaru quería la diversion para él solo.

–Olvide que las alimañas son una plaga, no mueren tan fácil– Jiraiya caminó a paso lento y precavido hacia el abismo.

Al ver su determinación el miedo que me abrazaba minutos antes desapareció.

Nos miramos un segundo que fue casi eterno, nos dijimos tanto inclusive más que en todos estos meses, pero… antes de poder saltar un agudo y profundo dolor atravesó mi costilla. Vi a Jiraiya cambiar su rostro de calma a desesperación en tan solo un segundo, la flecha había entrado magistralmente por mi costado… , con furia creciente buscó entre mis ropas y saco la daga que guardaba entre mis ropas y la lanzo directo a Orochimaru matándolo al instante, su cuerpo cayó al rio y desemboco rio abajo, Jiraiya me aferró a su cuerpo desesperado mientras el ultimo aliento se escapaba por entre mis labios…

 ** _Jiraiya_**

-Tsunade…– murmuré desesperado mientras golpeaba su rostro suavemente –Abre los ojos…– sollocé.

Escuche el ruido de los caballos acercándose en respuesta a la muerte de su capitán, venían por mi. Ajeno a ellos admire la belleza de la mujer que era lo único que me mantenía con vida, que al verme reflejado en su rostro todas las atrocidades que tuve que cometer se desvanecieran en su pureza, en su amor… no lloré más.

Saqué la flecha con un movimiento ágil y limpio.

–No lo hagas….– Gritó la voz familiar de uno de mis ex compañeros de guerra… ellos ya no eran nada.

Clavé hondo la flecha en mi pecho con la fuerza que nacía del dolor que ya me había matado cuando Tsunade exhalo su ultimo suspiro… abrace su cuerpo y nos deje caer…

 _Finalmente era el ave que volaba a su libertad_

 ** _CONTINUIARA..._**

 ** _GRACIAS por avisarme del error en el capítulo, no se por qué pasa eso :(_**

 ** _Ya me da flojera escribir todo lo que habia escrito y se perdio con la edicion._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR AÑADIRME A FAVORITOS Y POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS. LOS AMO_**

 ** _Laura: Lamento hacerte sufrir, pero prometo compensarlo al final!. Besos guapaa_**

 ** _Guess: Gracias por seguir leyendo :) jeje_**

 ** _Hasta el proximo capítulo._**


	5. Pasado y Presente

Clavé hondo la flecha en mi pecho con la fuerza que nacía del dolor que ya me había matado cuando Tsunade exhalo su ultimo suspiro… abrace su cuerpo y nos deje caer…

 _Finalmente era el ave que volaba a su libertad_

 ** _Capítulo V_**

 ** _Pasado y presente_**

 _–Rin, Kakashi y Obito regresaron– gritó la doncella, la pelinegra llamada Rin emocionada salió a su encuentro bajando de dos en dos las escaleras._

 _–Si serán brutos– gritó efusiva y molesta mientras se encontraba con ellos en el jardín –¿Por qué tardaron tanto?– Obito fue el primero en bajar del carruaje sus ropas casuales pero limpias le daban un aspecto mucho mas elegante que cuando se iba a aventurar en regiones inexploradas, abrió sus brazos ansioso por sentir el cuerpo menudo de su mejor amiga, ambos se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que Kakashi carraspeo llamando su atención._

 _–Kakashi– vocifero la castaña abalanzándose hacia él._

–Tengo semanas sin noticias suyas, son tan desconsiderados como siempre– añadió mientras los invitaba a pasar.

–¿Y bien?– los miró curiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Rin, de actualmente 15 años fue víctima del abandono que en ese entonces era común en tierras europeas, mal que se extendía desde Italia hasta Roma, si eras lo suficientemente andariego podías seguramente encontrarte con el cuerpo de un bebe abandonado a su suerte por los caminos sinuosos en bosques oscuros. Rin, protegida por una divinidad llamada destino pudo contar sus 15 primaveras...

Obito y Kakashi, primos lejanos que en ese entonces estaban de casería con su padre fueron víctimas de semejante descubrimiento, con tan sol años de edad y acompañados de su mayordomo encontraron a la pequeña niña quien con el pasar de los años se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita. Obito en aquel entonces inocente, ingenuo y testarudo nunca se imagino que con el pasar de los años esa pequeña niña se convertiría en la razón de levantarse cada día. Contando los años y los días para finalmente sacarla del orfanato donde tenia que vivir por su condición de … bastarda.

–Hablamos con la señora Amalia… nos ha dicho que estas mejorando bastante en tus clases de piano– añadió Kakashi –Pero el empleo que se estaba solicitando para la doncella en el castillo de los Higurashi ya fue cubierto…– el rostro de la chica se entristeció notablemente.

Obito consciente de ello interrumpió a Kakashi

–Pero… te tenemos una mejor noticia– se acerco y tomó las manos de Rin entre las suyas. –Estoy arreglando todo para que vengas a vivir a nuestra casa– Los ojos de Rin no pudieron brillar más, lo abrazó ingenuamente ignorante de las emociones que despertaba en el pelinegro quien con ternura correspondió el abrazo. Kakashi los miraba con una mezcla de emociones, felicidad y preocupación. Se estarán preguntando por qué preocupación. Pues era verdad que Obito quería llevarla a su casa, pero sabia de antemano que esta decisión no era aprobada por su madrastra Mei.

El semblante de la castaña resplandeció logrando que Obito estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra quien fuera por algun día, y si ella lo deseaba, casarse. La tarde transcurrió como un soplo de viento en verano y la hora de la despedida se hacia palpable en el melancólico rostro del moreno.

Camino a casa Kakashi quien normalmente solo hablaba cuando era necesario, mantenía una mirada picara y socarrona que no pasaba desapercibida por su hermano.

–¿Entonces?– carraspeo elegantemente mirandolo fijamente.

–Ya se lo que dirás, Mei va a matarme, lo se– El moreno se relajo en el asiento de la carruaje mirando el oscuro techo de madera.

–Creo que llevar a Rin a casa es el menor de los problemas aquí, ambos lo sabemos– lo miro cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado. –Estas enamorado de ella Obito, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que quieras casarte con ella?, el aludido guardo silencio como si de esa manera pudiera guardar el secreto de que en el fondo él ya quería casarse, pero su hermano lo conocía bastante bien y tragando en seco se dejo caer soltando un suspiro–

–¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?– soltó sin preguntar más, sorprendiéndose en el fondo de lo bien que conocía a Obito.

–No lo se, quizá cuando tuviera el valor de lidiar con mi vida, sabes que no somos los hombres mas decentes que abundan, solo… quiero ser alguien mejor, tener algo mejor, por mi cuenta para no tener que pedir permiso a nadie de amar a quien amo–

–Pero que romantico te has vuelto hermanito– Kakashi sabia que el futuro no pintaba bien para su hermano, pero no podia ocultar que verlo madurar frente a sus ojos era una gran bendición. –Hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte– Obito asintió agradecido.

–Quiero hacer una parada antes de llegar a casa– Sin mas se bajo después de unos minutos en silenció. Pasaron 20 minutos en los que Kakashi cansado de estar sentado salió a buscarlo, no fue necesario pues Obito salía con una enorme sonrisa despidiéndose del joyero del pueblo.

–No me digas que…–

–No digas una sola palabra…– pidió Obito entrando nuevamente al carruaje seguido de Kakashi.

…

–Kakashi – grito la mujer llevandose las manos a la boca en señal exagerada de emoción.

–Madre– se acerco cerrando sus largos y fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo regordete, Obito más nervioso que feliz se acerco recibiendo un menos efusivo abrazo. ¿La razón? Kakashi y Obito eran medios hermanos, Obito el mayor de ellos, no hay mucho que explicar al respecto… Por fortuna ambos habían crecido como hermanos sin distinción por parte de su padre quien años antes había fallecido en un viaje del que nunca volvió. él amaba tanto a la pequeña Rin como Kakashi y Obito, Mei por su parte con el fantasma de la madre de Obito rondando en su espalda nunca vio a Rin como la niña que era, mas bien como una amenaza, consciente del efecto de la niña en Obito encontro en tal situación una especie de arma de perversion. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que la niña creciera entre ellos, así que enfundada en las reglas de la sociedad y la religión convenció a todos, incluso a ella misma de que la pequeña "bastarda" como solía llamarla debía crecer en un orfanato donde le inculcaran valores y decencia. Obito desde entonces jamas se había tomado su vida tan enserio, ya que ahora tenia una responsabilidad autoimpuesta, queria hacerse de una casa lejos de aquel lugar que antes considero lo mas acogedor que podia existir.

–Pero qué tarde llegaron, esta casi anocheciendo– los invito a pasar soltando esto ultimo como un lamento.

Obito sabia que detrás de esas palabras había algún reclamo silencioso.

–El panadero… Jorge creo que se llama me dijo que los vio por el pueblo hace unas horas– soltó indiferente mientras los "guiaba" al comedor, creando un silenció incomodo que ni uno ni otro estaba dispuesto a llenar.

–Teníamos unos encargos que hacer, la excavación fue bastante bien, vendimos algunas reliquias por aquí y por allá…– Kakashi fue el primero en hablar

–Ese pasatiempo que tienen ustedes, aburrido y sin sentido– se llevo el primer bocado sin mirarlos.

–Pues es algo que nos inculco mi padre– soltó Obito bebiendo el vino de un solo trago.

Mei lo miro de soslayo sonriendo ligeramente.

–He decidido traer a Rin a la casa– soltó haciendo que Mei se quedara de piedra.

–Mi padre lo quería así y creo que es hora, ya cumplió 15 años, puede ser una doncella aquí, podemos darle una buena vida– Obito era consciente de lo que sus palabras significaban, pero se arriesgaba ya que había comenzado un juego de indiferencia hacia mucho para con Rin, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos para que Mei no sintiera peligro, hablar francamente sobre el tema y con tal indiferencia serían un plus a la situación, Mei no podia negarse, la casa y sus terrenos eran por ley de Obito, pero este ultimo, considerando siempre la memoria de su padre nunca haría nada que disgustase a la madre de Kakashi.

–Pues adelante– Sus apalabras de aceptación eran contrariadas por la oscuridad en sus ojos.

Traería a Rin a casa, solo Mei podia firmar la orden de salida en el orfanato y ese paso ya estaba dado.

—-

Los arboles pasaban uno tras otro, el lado de la ventana elegido especialmente para ella por Naruto le regalaba una caricia a sus ojos, el verano fresco en Europa contrastaba con el caluroso verano en Japón.

¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?, probablemente, basto con una caricia, unas dulces palabras y ahí estaba, emprendiendo un viaje desconocido dejando todo a un lado, ese TODO que ahora la golpeaba de vez en cuando. ¿Que haría con su vida? ¿Qué pasaría con la universidad? Sus padres… todo. Naruto había cambiado tanto en unos pocos meses. ¿Sería por Hinata? Pensar en ello no ayudaba, el rostro del rubio, serio, la ponía bastante, era guapo, sin duda, pero ese semblante maduro que nunca había visto antes en él la hacia sentir segura como nunca antes, a pesar de haber una brecha que llenar, un hueco enorme mejor dicho.

Vestida con unos jeans y un sweater de lana comprados en una tienda de super hacían un juego interesante, ni hablar de los converse comprados en aquel bazar abierto 24 horas. Este tipo de cosas solo las hacia con él, Naruto… ¿Qué tenias que decirme Naruto? ¿Cómo vas a justificar tanto dolor y tantos arrebatos? Tiene que ser algo bastante bueno, y si no estuviera arriesgando tanto como él, probablemente se lo habría pensado mejor pero ambos estaban dejando sus vidas, no solo ella.

Las palabras eran esporádicas, tanto como las miradas, con el sol golpeando sus rostros era como mostrarse ante el mundo tal como eran y los secretos, sin contar con el tiempo que no se hablaron, se volvían incomodos, difíciles de esconder.

–¿Te acostaste con ella?– soltó, víctima de sus tantos pensamientos fugaces, manteniendo su vista en la ventana. Naruto soltó un gemido más parecido a una risa contenida.

–Las mujeres si que son raras– respondió divertido logrando hacerla enfadar, el rubio sabiendo esto se apresuro a decir – No, no lo hice– Sakura lo miraba desde que se tomo a broma su pregunta, su mirada furiosa se calmó por arte de magia, ante el silenció que creció los siguientes minutos la hicieron enfadar enserio.

–¿Y?– añadió encarandolo, Naruto confundido la miro esperando que terminara de hablar, cosa que nunca ocurrió. –¿No te importa si yo me acosté con Sasuke?– Sonrió haciendo que Sakura le diera un golpe directo al estomago. ¿De que te ríes, tonto?– Naruto amaba verla molesta, aun que también le daba miedo.

–Se que no lo hiciste– susurró cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

–¿Acaso te crees tan único y especial?– Soltó la pelirosa logrando hacer enojar a Naruto.

–Amor…– susurró acercandose a ella mientras deslizaba sus cabellos detrás de su oreja en un gesto tierno y seductor –Se que nunca te acostarías con alguien a quien no amas– Sakura sostuvo su mirada mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

–Voy al baño– soltó librandose de la prisión de sus ojos azules, después de unos minutos Naruto sonrió y fue tras ella…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Ya, yaaa, se que me demore mucho T.T pero estoy flipando bastante, se como terminar esta historia pero es tan dificil encontrar un momento en mi dia para sentarme y escribir ya que usualmente esto me toma mas de una hora sin interrupciones, y eso creanme justo ahora es complicado.**_

 _ **Estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento que le estan dando a esta historia que se esta alargando más de lo planeado :v iudaaaa... cada vez soy mas consciente de que las historias tienen vida propia, esta por su parte me cuenta que quiere ser mas larga, jaja, creo que estoy quedando loca. ._.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Byronx**_ _ **: Así es mi estimado, muchas respuestan vendran casí al final. Muchas gracias por tu interes y tu review, me hacen muy feliz leerlos.**_

 ** _Laura Haruno: Gracias por tu review, espero la historia te guste hasta el final :) a veces entro en crisis y suelo cambiar el sentido de narración, jaja u_u. Mc dio pena tambien el destino de Jiraiya y Tsunade sabes, pero así es como estaba planeado desde el principio._**

 ** _Nos leemos hasta el proximo capítulo, si no se ha subido bien favor de hacermelo saber :(_**

 ** _MATTA NEE :)_**


	6. Sentimientos

**Hola chicos, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Tiene contenido rikolino (muy corto) , así que si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que te brinques hasta la parte de Obito y Rin.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sentimientos**

Mientras avanzaba esperando el momento en que Naruto desistiera de seguirme, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de la gente. Estaba molesta, odiaba que Naruto me conociera tan bien. ¿Quién se creía?.

A un metro del baño, lejos de los últimos asientos me giré, sabía que Naruto era atrabancado, ¡Vaya que lo sabía! Siempre podía esperar algo nuevo de él así que era mejor preguntar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Piensas entrar al baño conmigo o qué?- Le reproche en voz baja. Me miró y sus ojos me respondieron de una forma tan esporádica y a la vez determinante que mis piernas temblaron. Sabiendo lo que esa mirada significaba solo me resigne, ¿Por qué? Porque yo también lo quería. Lo único que pude hacer fue dar una vista rápida al lugar pero más tarde en ello que en lo que Naruto ya nos había metido al baño. Cerró la puerta tan fácil como si hubiera estado en situaciones similares con mucha frecuencia. Recordé a Hinata y un dolor ya bastante familiar creció en mi vientre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le reproché entre los besos que me daba, sin una clara intención de detenerlo.

-No puedo más, te necesito ya- Sus ojos azules y su voz profunda fueron un golpe bajo a mi voluntad, a mi cordura y a la poca vergüenza de la que gozaba gracias a él; y si quedaba algo de ella, se fue por el escusado en ese mismo instante, Naruto sintió la respuesta en el beso apasionado que le di, me cargó con dificultad por el espacio reducido, me bajo el pantalón de un solo movimiento y me acomodo con desesperación y al mismo tiempo con mucho cuidado, como siempre era conmigo.

-Esta frio- Gruñí sintiendo un espasmo recorrer desde mis nalgas hasta la nuca, no supe si fue por deseo o por el contacto de mi piel desnuda sobre la "mesa" hay probabilidad de que fueran ambos. Cuando preste atención Naruto ya se había bajado los pantalones y se había acomodado entre mis piernas. Nos miramos un instante a los ojos, yo me apoyaba en sus fuertes hombros y sus manos aprisionaban con posesividad mi cadera, me besó tiernamente conteniendo el deseo que nos consumía a ambos. Y entró. Lo recibí como siempre lo hice, era suya, no había otra razón. Lo sentimos, nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas estaban vibrando al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. No había duda en nuestras miradas. Porque simplemente no existía. Fue lo que más me costó aceptar cuando nos separamos, esto que estaba sucediendo no podía ser una mentira. Y era esa misma fuerza que nacía de mi interior era la que me tenía aquí en el baño de un tren gimiendo su nombre con cada embestida.

Obito y Rin pasaban las tardes leyendo en la biblioteca cuando Mei salía a dar sus paseos matutinos, no a propósito, claro está, ya que la tarde siempre traía esa pesadez de una mañana ajetreada y el preludio de una noche oscura y fría, era el mejor momento para descansar.

-Rin…- habló el hombre de cabello oscuro, la chica que buscaba entre las repisas algo que pudiera distraer su atención de los fuertes hombros de su protector, lo miró con una sonrisa, más que coqueta, de amabilidad y respeto. Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca era lo que extrañamente más le gustaba escuchar, muy diferente a los regaños de Mei y de las encargadas del orfanato, lugar al que había dicho adiós hace ya unos meses… gracias a él. No había sentimiento humano que pudiera equipararse a lo que sentía cuando escuchaba su voz llamándole.

-Dime Obito…- se acercó escudándose en el primer libro que sacó del estante.

-No… no hemos hablado de cómo te sientes aquí- jugó nervioso con una pluma que tenía entre los dedos.

Rin sonrió con el candor que la caracterizaba. –no creo que haga falta decirlo… ustedes siempre han sido mi familia, no podría estar mejor en otro lugar- lo miró, la luz tenue de un candelabro titilo en sus ojos castaños.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Rin…- le devolvió el gesto aún más feliz.

Se acercó a él y se acomodó tras el escritorio de madera rozando sin querer la mano que descansaba el chico cerca de su pierna.

-Lo siento…- musito sonrojada apartando su mano, Obito la acerco a la suya y la envolvió con cariño. Rin se puso aún más roja pero no se alejó.

-Si hay una sola cosa que no te parezca de aquí, solo tienes que decirlo- susurró sin perder su mirada, la chica se relajó pero no era capaz de romper el contacto, sus manos temblaban nerviosas pero al mismo tiempo su corazón parecía que estallaría de felicidad… nunca había sentido nada parecido, no quería soltarlo. Ambos volvieron en si cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz nacarada que anunciaba el anochecer.

-¡Obito!- saludo Kakashi, solo cuando estuvo cerca pudo sentir la tensión del ambiente, disculpándose mentalmente con Obito.

-Kakashi- se acercó el recién llegado y lo recibió con un saludo mientras Rin se ponía de pie aún fuera de sí y lo saludaba tímidamente.

-¿Estás listo para partir mañana?- revolvió sus manos ansioso.

La mujercita que no cabía de felicidad minutos antes ahora los miraba con una tristeza casi palpable.

-No sabía que se irían de nuevo…- los miro a intervalos esperando que alguien le dijera que no era cierto. Obito miró a Kakashi molesto. Solo será por unas semanas Rin, las cosas están marchando bien en las excavaciones y no queremos desaprovechar.

-Entiendo- sonrió sin estar realmente feliz. – los dejo entonces para que se preparen- se despidió y salió de la biblioteca con pasos acompasados, no pretendía ser grosera o presuntuosa, y no lo fue, los hermanos no le dieron mayor importancia a su actitud evasiva.

La mañana siguiente fue el albor de una gran tormenta que se amasaba con rapidez sobre aquella enorme casa, inclusive la lluvia tenía miedo de caer, pero todo lo que pesa cae, y así fue como aquella fantasía de "familia" se derrumbó para Rin.

Mei se encontraba en las escaleras despidiéndose con extremo sentimentalismo, Rin varios metros atrás solo se acercó para darles a ambos el almuerzo que había preparado para el viaje, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Obito sus ojos brillaron, pidiendo tantas cosas que sospechaba nunca serían realidad.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras- le susurró entre el efusivo abrazo. –Ambos- rectificó nerviosa.

-Lo haré- soltó su mano que sin querer aprisionaba con mucho cariño deseando no soltarla.

Cuando la carroza había avanzado lo suficiente para que el silencio fuera pesado el peliblanco se animó a hablar.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedirle que se case contigo?- Obito lo miró de reojo

-No quiero presionarla… aún no sé qué siente por mí, no quiero que se vea forzada a hacer algo que no desea-

-Tendrías que ser ciego, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que eres todo para esa chiquilla- el moreno lo miró confundido, el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre las piedras era lo único que rompía la intensidad de aquella charla. –Sabes que mi madre no es del tipo de persona comprensiva así que te recomiendo que saques a Rin de esa casa y cumplas tus planes como habías pensado-

-Lo he pensado Kakashi, pero no quiero perder a Rin presionándola-

-Cuando volvamos tienes que hablar con ella… no hay mejor forma de saberlo- le dio un golpe en el hombro-

Habían pasado dos días desde su despedida y el sol no había vuelto a salir ni en el cielo ni en el corazón de Rin, y como cada que se ausentaban, Mei desquitaba su frustración con la castaña, cosa que lamentablemente nadie podía evitar.

-Mañana vendrá un invitado muy especial- murmuraba la "señora de la casa" mientras Rin le ayudaba a ponerse un abrigo de piel de oso. –Quiero que te pongas este vestido- le señalo un hermoso vestido color crema que estaba colgando cerca de su armario, Rin nunca había visto un vestido tan hermoso que pudiera usar, la felicidad que se dibujó en su rostro fue tan efímera que no se dio cuenta cuando desapareció.

-Si señora- respondió evitando mirarla.

-He visto que pasas mucho tiempo con Obito- añadió sin cambiar su tono de voz con un toque despectivo.

La tensión que se dispersó desde el interior de su corazón podía respirarse ahora. –Somos buenos amigos- era inocente, sí, pero no era tonta. El sol súbitamente se esfumó y la poca claridad que entraba por los enormes ventanales era escaza, enmarcando las sombras de todo lo que les rodeaba.

-Un hombre y una mujer- soltó con sorna –Buenos amigos dices…- la miró con rencor contenido. Rin bajó la mirada avergonzada. –Solamente tú, con esa mentecilla tonta pensaría que me voy a tragar ese cuento, sé muy bien tus intenciones- Rin asustada la miró sin comprender.

-Se equivoca yo…- Mei le dio una bofetada que rasgo su mejilla sin querer.

 _-Yo no me equivoco-_ levanto la voz distorsionada por la rabia, la chica se hacía para atrás hasta que dio con la pared. _–Sé que estas engatusando a Obito para quedarte con esta casa_ \- Rin que nunca había reparado en lo que significaba estar enamorada de su salvador significaba, pudo entender que estar ahí había sido un completo error.

Las lágrimas habían llenado sus ojos castaños, incapaz de desmentir su amor por Obito simplemente calló.

 _-Obito jamás se fijaría en una escuincla bastarda como tú, así que deja de soñar-_

 _-Si señora-_ las lágrimas ahora caían con fuerza y sin control.

 _-Mañana habrá una cena en tu "honor"-_ se acercó al vestido _–Te maquillaras esa mejilla y te pondrás este vestido, mañana vendrá tu futuro esposo por ti-_

 _-¿Qué sucede hermano_?- habían pasado ya unas 10 horas de viaje, el clima no se prestaba en absoluto para sus planes.

 _-Creo que deberíamos regresar-_

 _-Pero si vamos acabamos de salir, el clima nunca te detuvo-_

 _-No es eso… tengo un mal presentimiento-_ Sin decir nada más soltó un caballo de la carroza y lo montó de vuelta.

 **Continuara…**

 **La historia ya está llegando a su final…. ¿Qué pasara con Rin y Óbito?. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Naruto huyera con Sakura? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿A dónde van y por qué? Lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos.**

 **No quiero despedirme de esta historia aún T.T pero todo tiene que llegar a su final. Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen. Si pudiera escribiría todo el día pero necesito trabajar para vivir T-T.**

 **Si les gusto el capítulo no duden en hacérmelo saber, me encanta leerlos, también sus opiniones y lo que esperan del fic.**

 **Saludos especiales a: Karo y Laura, espero que la espera valiera la pena. Saludos bonitas!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Nuestro destino

**Nuestro destino**

 **Capítulo IIV**

Rin

Me miré al espejo, un vestido color carmín oscuro casi negro digno de un funeral se amoldaba justo a mi delgado cuerpo, cerré los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima más..

"Obito nunca se fijara en una bastarda como tú…"

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente y destruían mi corazón, justo cuando creí que todo estaría bien… nunca imagine una vida sin Obito… sin saber claramente lo que eso significaba.

Ahora me vestía elegante, me veía linda, como nunca creí podría verme, y no era para él… me anime a salir moviendo un pie tras otro, las luces escasas de la enorme casa tintilaban con la brisa que se calaba por los enormes ventanales llevándose los suspiros inaudibles que escapaban de mi boca.

Llegue al comedor y deje todo a la suerte.

-Rin, querida- La sonrisa mas falsa que recuerdo de ella fue esa noche, cuando pronuncio esas absurdas palabras. Mire al invitado y su mirada fría me hizo desear salir corriendo de ahí.

-Es hermosa- dijo con su voz gris por los años, un señor de unos 60 años me miraba descaradamente.

-Te lo dije… además, ya sabes, le hemos brindado una educación excepcional- la vi reir junto al hombre ignorándome por completo.

-Sientate querida- Añadió finalmente mientras me sonreía con sus dientes largos y sus labios carmín quemado.

Estaba sola. Que sentimiento tan desgarrador. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegara Obito y me sacara de ahí, pero como podría siquiera, quizá el ya sabia de esto…

-Pero quita esa cara- La miré y le sonreí.

-No tengas miedo, te tratare como una reina- Sus palabra no hicieron más que recordarme que me iria con él.

La cena fue eterna, casí como mis ganas de vomitar.

-Señorita Rin- escuche detrás mio. –Sus maletas están en el carruaje-

La miré con terror…

La cena pasó entre risas de las que yo no era participe, a duras penas probé algo solo por modales. Ahora me encontraba de pie junto al lumbral donde muchas veces despedí a Obito y a Kakashi… Obito… ni si quiera me había podido despedir de el.

El carruaje traqueteaba, mis manos aferradas a mi falda temblaban, la mirada lasciva del señor llamado Madara me aterraba.

-Por que estas tan asustada- se acercó a mi sentándose a mi lado, poso su mano sobre mi pierna mientras su mano arrugada y fria me acariciaba la mejilla. –eres tan linda- soltó mientras con un gesto brusco acerco mi cara a la suya y me beso, asqueroso, ansioso y desesperado. No sabia que hacer.

-Despues de todo seras mi esposa, que mas da que te haga mia de una vez lindura- susurró mientras me tocaba, intentaba alejarme pero su fuerza me superaba por mucho y mientras mas lo evitaba se volvia más violento.

"Ayuda…" por favor… no podía parar de llorar. No, no quiero esto. No quiero esto por favor… Obito…

…

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- preguntó la mujer que ya vestía ropa de dormir, su desesperación era imposible de ocultar.

-¡Rin!- gritó Obito abriendo la puerta de la habitación que era de la castaña sin absoluto cuidado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Rin se ha fugado con un campesino Obito- se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de decepción y dolor.

-No… eso no es verdad- afirmó sin creerle en absoluto.

Ambos jugaban un juego, él no sabía que buscaba y ella fingía que no sabía.

-¿¡Dónde carajos esta!?- le gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, su rostro lleno de rabia y dolor la dejaron sin palabras, temblando.

-Se fue…- Fueron lo único que salió de su boca. Obito corrió escaleras abajo e interrogo al mayordomo que estaba asustado y desconcertado por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

-No lo conozco señor se lo juro- suplicaba mientras Obito lo amenazaba tomándolo por la solapa

-¿Hacia donde se fueron?- gritó

-Ha… hacia el sur señor- con prisa y sin cuidado lo dejo caer, corrió hacia su caballo y salió despavorido.

Obito…..

Maldita la hora en que te traje aquí Rin,maldición…

Seguia el único camino por kilómetros que daba hacia el sur, ansioso y con un coraje que le hervia la sangre. Por que no lo te saque de ahí, por que no hice lo que tenia que hacer cuando era el momento… ahora podría haberla perdido para siempre, la única mujer a la que ha amado…

Japon 2017

Salió primero Naruto y minutos después yo. Me arregle la ropa lo mejor que pude, me peine ligeramente y me lave la cara que seguía azorada por lo que acabábamos de hacer, me miré al espejo y nuevamente me sonroje al ver mis labios rojos por sus besos, cubrí mi rostro pensando mil cosas…

¿Acaso mi vida esta atada por siempre a él? No lo sabia, pero desde el primer momento en que lo ví supe que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, y así fue, como si sus almas se hubieran reconocido después de muchos años anhelando volver a encontrarse, volver a amarse, una cosa siguió a la otra, como el curso de un rio que cae en picada hacia un estrepitoso desenlace, así estaba ahora, ella era el rio y Naruto era esa cascada, todos mis caminos siempre iban hacia él.

Cuando llegue a su lado el simple roce de mi pierna con la suya al pasar me hizo temblar, el limitaba nuestro contacto como siempre que hacíamos el amor en un lugar indebido, para disipar dudas de curiosos. Ví su ropa aparentemente acomodada, su camisa fuera del pantalón me hizo recordar por que estaba así.

Llegamos a un pueblo de quien sabe donde. La gente hablaba un idioma distinto pero Naruto supo manejarlo todo bien, a veces me sentía tan pequeña a su lado… me tomó de la mano y me la besó justo cuando ese pensamiento se cruzaba por mi mente.

Llevaba un bolso que fue lo único que pude sacar de mi casa. Naruto iba mejor preparado e incluso llevaba cosas para mi.

Se despidió del casero cortésmente y entramos a la habitación nada elegante pero si hermosamente decorada con flores y un gran ventanal que daba la vista al campo.

-¿Quieres ducharte?- me preguntó extrañamente nervioso.

Me gire para verlo y así nos quedamos, un deja vu acrecentó una melancolía que ocasionalmente llegaba a mi cuando estaba con él… como si el tiempo y la vida me pidiera perdón por algo, quizá no era la vida, quizá era el, esa persona parada frente a mi, a quien sentía que conocía desde hacia mucho antes de siquiera saber el color de sus ojos o de su cabello, antes incluso de saber que le gustaba el ramen tanto como yo le gustaba. Podía sentir sus ojos vibrar, hablarme de historias desconocidas donde ambos nos amamos con locura y al final todo se resumía a esto, al presente, donde nos devorábamos con un simple parpadeo, con una simple caricia… sin dejar de mirarnos, no por que deseáramos si no por que no podíamos apartar la vista del otro, en silencio, me quite la ropa una por una hasta quedar desnuda frente a él, sus ojos azules parecían un mar en llamas que se encendían con mas fuerza conforme recorría mi cuerpo desnudo, su respiración agitada me invitó a acercarme y eso hice.

-no te merezco… ¿lo sabes?- me acarició la mejilla con ternura, había muchas cosas que decir, es verdad, pero ya había comenzado, y ya no podíamos parar. –eres la única mujer a la que he amado y a quien amare toda la vida- me abrazó con amor, me tomó en su brazos y me llevo a la cama, lugar de donde no salimos hasta el día siguiente.

…

No… no quiero esto… Obito…. Agarre fuerza y lo patee tan fuerte que me sorprendí de mi misma. Abrí el carruaje aun andando y caí dándome un golpe en el costado, con la poca fuerza que tenía corrí hacia el monte sin mirar atrás….

Continuara….

 **¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta de que va la cosa?**

 **Buenas noches sujetos perdidos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Yo? Muerta, lo que le sigue de muerta, pero no podía dejar esta historia sin mas, me picaban los dedos por escribir este capitulo, si hay algún error háganme el favor de ignorarlo ya que aun que quisiera no voy a poder editarlo T.T solo he dormid horas diarias últimamente.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y enorme paciencia** **J**

 **El próximo capítulo será mucho más largo y será el final u.u**

 **Gracias** **vampireyuuki14** **, eres a unica que me dejo un review u_u espero que te guste el capítulo.**


	8. Anillo esmeralda

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Anillo esmeralda**

-No tuve opción…- su voz ronca y dolosa capto mi atención enseguida, sabía que fuera lo que fuese a decir sería decisivo para ambos, el sabía que estaba despierta así que continuó.

-Mi padre comenzó a trabajar para Hiashi Hyuga mucho antes de que yo naciera- tragó – al principio fue una asociación pero después se volvió un empleado más con un sueldo alto, mi padre siempre fue la parte técnica del negocio y Hiashi se encargaba de hacer los tratos, de conseguir clientes hasta llegar a ser lo que hoy es la empresa- me abrazó por la cintura como temiendo que yo me escapara, sentía un temor infundado, pero estaba ahí, con el latir de mi corazón agitado y temeroso. – conforme la empresa fue prosperando el señor Hyuga se volvió receloso de que esta quedara en manos de sus nuevos socios y pudieran perderlo todo por malos tratos que hizo… mi padre no tenía miedo por perder la empresa ya que si pudieron levantarla sería fácil al menos para el trabajar por su cuenta…- un silenció inundo la habitación.

-entonces…- fue mi voz la que rompió el silencio.

-Sakura, si no te lo dije fue por que no quería darte cargas innecesarias y transmitirte el desastre en que se convirtió mi vida entonces- su voz amenazaba a sonar aún más ronca y lenta. –mi madre enfermó, necesitaba tratamiento médico y mi padre no podría haberlo costeado sin el seguro, el tampoco me quiso hacer parte de esto pero lo escuche hablando por teléfono con Hiashi, la única forma en que podrían mantener la empresa era si yo me casaba con su hija y nos la heredaran en vida…- suspiró, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Las cosas que yo pensaba de Naruto cuando el siempre me demostró que era la única en su vida… todo lo que tuvo que soportar solo.

-tendrías que habérmelo dicho, yo habría entendido- respondí inquieta, con unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-ese es el problema, me habrías orillado a dejarte para siempre, porque así eres tú- me tomó de la cintura y me jalo hacia el –te habrías retirado de mi vida para siempre y no habría podido seguir sin ti… prefería que me odiaras a perderte para siempre. No hice intento de alejarme, en todas sus palabras había algo de verdad pero no explicaba lo que hacíamos ahora ahí.

-Y huir fue tu mejor idea, igualmente hiciste lo que no deseabas hacer-

-no hui, te robe, es diferente-

-no te entiendo-

-creí saber lo que tenía que hacer y eso hice… hablé con mi padre y le dije que ambos podríamos comenzar de cero… por otra parte estuve buscando como ayudar a mi madre sin tener que depender del seguro, y es por eso que estamos aquí-

-¿Kushina esta aquí?- pregunté asombrada

-Mis padres se mudaron hace dos días, para entonces mi mama había venido varias veces a recibir el tratamiento, conseguir un local aquí le costó a mi padre la mitad de su parte en la compañía pero… estamos bien, consegui trabajo y continuare estudiando aquí-

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto así?-

-tuve que salir con Hinata en varios eventos sociales para callar a los abogados y a las amenazas contra la empresa, cuando se supo lo del compromiso nos dieron una prórroga de 5 meses que fue el tiempo que aproveche para mover cielo mar y tierra y hacer algo por mi cuenta-

-estas loco- lo miré sorprendida

-eso ya lo sabias…- sonrió –vístete, antes de ir con mis padres hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte-…

…

El tren avanzaba borrando las figuras de los arboles a su paso, campesinos con trastos en la cabeza se perdían de igual forma en el horizonte que se extendía sobre nosotros. Me quede dormida a los 15 minutos…

…

Con cada pisada sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Con cada tropiezo me entraba un terror indescriptible, no sabía a donde me dirigía, solo quería ver a Obito una vez más.

-¡Rin!- escuché a lo lejos, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría. Corrí con más fuerza hasta que entre la penumbra lo divise.

-¡Obito!- Grité a pocos metros de el cuándo un objeto extraño golpeo mi espalda, caí de rodillas viendo con terror el pico de una flecha que salía de mi pecho. Todo comenzó a borrarse.

-¡Riiiin!- escuche el grito desgarrador de Obito a lo lejos mientras su figura difusa se acercaba a mí. Sentí sus manos cálidas rodear mi cuerpo que comenzaba a ponerse frio.

-Perdóname… perdóname- escuchaba decir, ¿perdonar? No tenía que perdonarle nada, él me había salvado de mil formas, fue lo único bueno que había conocido hasta entonces, y al parecer hasta siempre. Me sentía feliz de haber terminado así, en sus brazos, rodeada de ese amor y ese calor que siempre desee sentir de él. Lamentaba lo que sucedería porque ya lo sabía, estaba muriendo. Y no quería dejarlo… así que solo cerré mis ojos y desee que si algún día nos volvíamos a encontrar poder estar siempre a su lado. –Te amo…- susurró en mi oído… yo también te amo. Pensé…

…

-¡Obito!- desperté de un brinco, asustada tocándome el pecho. Naruto estaba junto a mi y me miraba asustado.

-¿Estas bien?- me acarició la mejilla, y el mismo calor de mi sueño se traspasó a la realidad. Sonreí.

-Si, estoy bien-

El tren se detuvo en un área inhóspita donde ni si quiera había gente en la estación. Nos bajamos del tren y Naruto espero a que un granjero pasara por ahí y nos llevara a quien sabe dónde, mientras avanzábamos me perdía entre los árboles y el paisaje, sintiendo que ya había estado ahí… esa extraña sensación que me llenaba cuando estaba con Naruto.

Llegamos a un claro, las piedras alrededor indicaban que el lago había sido mucho más amplio que ahora que fácilmente podrías cruzarlo brincando de piedra en piedra. No solté su mano en ningún momento.

Cruzamos unos árboles más y me indico cerrar los ojos, eso hice. Me deje guiar por él y avanzamos un buen tramo así. Me detuvo con cuidado y me giró sobre lo que parecía una piedra.

-Abre los ojos- y eso hice. Delante de mí se dibujaba un hermoso paisaje, y sin fin de colinas más allá… estábamos a una altura de más de 50 metros rodeados de la nada, y al mismo tiempo de todo. Naruto estaba ahí junto a mí. ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación de bienestar cuando piensas que todo a tu alrededor se acomodó y que es justo ahí, en ese preciso momento, con esas mismas personas tal y como debe ser? Eso fue lo que sentí. Me giré y ahí estaba, de rodillas ante mí con un hermoso anillo esmeralda.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

 **FIN**

 **Holi, a los seguidores de esta historia, ¿les gustaria un epilogo? ¿que les gustaria que explicara?**

 **Pensé explicar ciertas cosas en este capitulo pero al final salio cortito y consizo, se que ya querian saber el final así que no quise hacerlos esperar más. Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo pero igual y no es necesario y estan satisfechos XD.**

 **Feliz Inicio de año! Los quiero mucho. bai**


End file.
